TBP
by Harukaien
Summary: What if the events of bleach were changed by some outside force. This an original story, with original characters.
1. The Beginning of Legends

**Few similarities can be drawn between the Soul Society of today and of past. Over a century ago, Soul Society was in a constant state of turmoil. Various clans squabbled and quarreled and warred. Thieves and murderers ran rampant even in the higher districts. The most famous men were the assassins and the bloodthirsty combatants that roamed the Rukongai. Death was a daily reality to those who were already dead. The human world was kept safe only by pact that kept one of the five noble families on earth at any given time. The Guard Squads was new, consisting of only three squads, but it would soon transform Soul Society forever…**

***105 years ago***

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "This has to be a joke. Since when do us shinigami care about anybody disappearing from the 82nd Rukongai district? These people are murderers and scoundrels; they have it coming!"

Fukui Kichirou, "We care when the hollows are killing them and they are not killing each other. Reports suggest significant hollow activity in this region and Master Yamamoto personally asked us to check it out! You know what this means? We're totally going to become ranked officers when we graduate this year. Think how amazing things are going to be. I'm gonna get to tell girls 'I'm the 18th seat of the Tsuchi Squad' and they'll all be like 'oh you're so strong and brave' and…"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Damn, are you still talking? We have a mission to complete."

Fukui Kichirou, "Sorry, I just got a little excited."

Just then, screams were heard in the distance. The two shinigami students ran through a panicking crowd and found a younger boy attempting to fight off 12 hollows with a stick.

"Move boy! Let us handle this!" shouted Fukui Kichirou before tripping on a large rock and falling face-first into the ground.

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "You're just useless Kichirou! I guess I have to do this on my own."

Tsuyoshi unsheathed his blade and beheaded the one of the hollows. Two of the remaining hollows surrounded him. After killing the first of them, the other was in full attack. Tsuyoshi would have died right then had it not been for the boy with the stick. The boy flash-stepped between him and the hollow and began beating it upside the head.

"Go away this is my fight" said the boy.

"That was a nice trick, but you are not going to kill hollows with a stick. Here," said Tsuyoshi before tossing his zanpakuto to the boy. Without communicating, the two created an effective strategy to kill the hollows; Tsuyoshi beat the hollows into submission and the boy removed their heads.

The boy, "That was awesome! I had never killed the hollows before! Usually I just hit them until they go away."

Fukui Kichirou, "Ugh…my head. Wait…did you just kill all of those hollows by yourself Tsuyoshi?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Actually, I only killed one. He killed the rest."

Fukui Kichirou, "You're kidding me."

The boy, "Here's your sword back mister."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Thanks for the help kid. Now I just need to know where the hollows are coming from."

The boy, "Well, I kinda know where they came from."

Fukui Kichirou, "Really? This is amazing! It looks like we are going to complete our mission. Show us where the hollows came from."

The boy took them to a small apartment at the end of the district. Inside the apartment were the most peculiar sights. There were machines and devices in constant motion. Open books stacked in every corner and empty containers of food every place else.

The boy, "So which clan are you guys from?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "We're not from any clan. We're from the Academy."

The boy, "What's the Academy?"

Fukui Kichirou, "Captain Yamamoto Daichi built the Academy to train the shinigami that join the Guard Squads. After the Shiba Clan returns from Earth next year, the Guard Squads are going to start defending Soul Society and Earth from hollows."

The boy, "The Academy sounds pretty important then… Here's where the hollows are coming from."

The boy pointed to a large metal gate on the wall.

The boy, "I built this portal to Hueco Mundo about a month ago, but it is terribly unstable. At first, I figured it just didn't work, but hollows started randomly coming out of it a week and a half ago."

Fukui Kichirou, "You have a portal to Hueco Mundo? I thought only the Motou family had such technology."

The boy, "They have the only functioning portal to Hueco Mundo. This piece of junk only lets things out not in."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "So this is your portal, and your apartment?"

The boy, "Yes."

Fukui Kichirou, "How did you do this? How could you afford to do this?"

The boy, "I work at the Great Spirit Library, where I pretty much read books all day. I found the schematics for the portal in the Motou Family Diary and decided to build one."

Fukui Kichirou, "Why?"

The boy, "So, I could study hollows up close. To my knowledge, no one has ever done that before and we could really benefit by doing so."

Fukui Kichirou, "Hollows do not need to be studied; they need to be destroyed."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "We are going to have to confiscate this portal and place you before the judgment of Captain Commander Yamamoto. What you have done is a serious crime, but I will make sure he knows you tried to make amends by attempting to kill the hollows. Now tell me your name."

The boy, "My name is Haru Kaien."


	2. To the skies adorn with flames

**Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Captain Kawaguchi what are you doing up so early?"**

Captain Kawaguchi, "Nightmares."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Nightmares? I wonder what kind of bad dreams could keep someone like you awake at night"

Captain Kawaguchi, "You misunderstand my words Tsukuda. My dreams are sweeter than the soft breeze above the summer ocean's sunset; reality is my nightmare."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I do not understand Captain."

Captain Kawaguchi, "Look at the horizon. The sun rises red."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "So blood has been spilled. Why should that be so disconcerting? Back in the Rukongai, I used to wake up every day only to hear the tragedy of more people having been murdered. There is always some assassin or blood-thirsty bastard killing people. This morning is no different."

Captain Kawaguchi, "This morning is very different. I foresaw it: an entire village burning to the ground; women and children scurrying for shelter only to find cold steel end their search. How red the sun is this morning. The world seems to be writing a new chapter. A chapter where blood is spilled over the mountain of truth until the truth is no longer visible. What monster could be responsible? What singular will shall be served by this carnage?"

***The following day***

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "So I see you joined the Academy. Nice seeing you again, Kaien."

Haru Kaien, "I didn't have much of a choice. They said I could either take the entrance exam or be executed. "

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Sounds like you took the better option."

Haru Kaien, "Where's Kichirou?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "He's over there talking to some girl."

Fukui Kichirou, "So I'm graduating this year and Captain Yamamoto…the Captain Yamamoto…is begging me to become a ranked officer in one of the squads. I told him that I would do it, because I don't mind risking my life for the good of Soul Society you know…"

Kaien and Tsuyoshi burst into momentous laughter. Kichirou enthusiastically waved the two over for an introduction, but the uninterested girl had already walked away.

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Kichirou, look who joined the Academy."

Fukui Kichirou, "Awesome Kaien. You know if you ever need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to...whoa hot redhead! I'll see you guys later."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "If you learn one thing from that bumbling idiot, learn that when you see something you want, you go after it."

Turning the corner to go to his first class, Haru Kaien caught sight of something he wanted. Before he could finish telling his name to the girl who captivated him, a man appeared between them.

The man, "How dare you brat. Unless a noble acknowledges you and asks you to do their bidding, you do not exist. The name of some commoner is irrelevant to us."

Haru Kaien, "Well mister…mister whoever you are, I was talking to the lovely lady over there"

Kaien attempted to flash step his way out, but the nobleman was much faster. Before Kaien could place his foot on the ground, he was pushed onto the wall and had a sword to his throat.

The Nobleman, "Peasants who do not know how to use their tongues properly shall have their tongues removed."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Forgive my friend Prince Kuchiki, he is recently deceased from the world of the living and does not yet know the ways of Soul Society."

Prince Kuchiki, "Then it is a pity that he will not live long enough to learn them."

Girl, "Let him go, Bankotsu."

Kuchiki Bankotsu released Haru Kaien and walked away with the girl.

Everyone headed to class.

***Class***

Teacher, "The zanpakuto tells its name to the wielder and…"

Haru Kaien, "So, we are supposed to talk to our weapons. Good. I was beginning to think I was crazy. "

Teacher, "Are you implying that you have spoken to a zanpakuto?"

Haru Kaien, "Yes."

Teacher, "I see…and what might be the name of this zanpakuto."

Haru Kaien, "He told me his name was Kasai Ou no Kishu."

The other students began to laugh.

Teacher, "Nice joke Kaien. Now let's get back to the lesson."

Haru Kaien, "But I am not joking, the name of my zanpakuto is Kasai Ou no Kishu."

Teacher, "Are you insulting my intelligence? Do you really expect me to believe some 1st year student can actually talk to his zanpakuto and that the zanpakuto he wields is one as powerful and as legendary as Kasai Ou no Kishu?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "(while entering the room) I'll take him off your hands for a minute."

Teacher, "Yes sir Captain Kawaguchi! Mr. Haru please leave immediately!"

The two walked outside where Tsukuda Tsuyoshi was waiting.

Captain Kawaguchi, "So tell me about your zanpakuto, Haru."

Haru Kaien, "Well the other day I saw this castle. Everything seemed normal until I noticed that the sky was on fire. An old man in a golden chariot lead by two horses, one white one black, rode up to me and told me that if I wished to be his master I must pass the test…"

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Let us begin the test. Look up into the sky. This is the manifestation of your power over me. The entire sky is ablaze; an uncontrolled fire rips through your soul and shall soon consume you. If you wish to survive, you must demand that I be your blade. If your will is strong enough, all of the fiery sky shall become your weapon. After this you must defeat the guard that is behind you.

The armored guard hurled his axe down upon Haru Kaien, who barely dodged it. The guard prepared for another swing, but the sky began to roar. Fire built up at a single point in the sky and then dropped onto the ground. Before Haru now laid a sword he could use to fight. The Guard was overwhelmingly strong but could not match the young shinigami's speed and was therefore defeated quickly.

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Behold the sky for it is still ablaze. You could only command a fraction of my power and for this reason your soul shall be consumed by my flames. There is but one way to save yourself and that is to behead the guard you have defeated."

Haru Kaien, "I shall not kill him."

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "He is your enemy. His death shall ensure your survival. You must behead him immediately."

Haru Kaien, "I will not."

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Then you have resigned to die?"

Haru Kaien, "No. I shall simply defeat you with this blade."

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Do you really think you have the power to defeat me? (The sky roars again)"

Haru Kaien, "I have the will to defeat you."

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "If your will to survive is so strong, then why not kill the guard? I am a nearly impossible opponent while he lies already on the ground."

Haru Kaien, "My will to survive is not reflected in my blade. I shall use my blade to defend life, not to take it away needlessly."

The fiery sky fell upon Haru Kaien. As he held the blade up to defend himself, the heavenly flames were absorbed into his sword.

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "I have lived for thousands of years. In my time, I have tested many shinigami and watched them die by the hundreds trying to obtain my power. They were not true warriors. They did not understand what a true warrior must be. Remember this, warriors must be like the flame. They must have the compassion to keep men warm, and the ability to destroy all they hold dear. You have shown compassion no other candidate has ever displayed. You refused to kill your enemy even at the threat of your own death. This has impressed me. I, Kasai Ou no Kishu, shall be your blade…"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Wait, why didn't you kill the guard?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "Because he has principles. Kasai Ou no Kishu is infamous because he usually kills his users. They have a bad habit of exploding. In fact, you are the second person in the history of Soul Society to learn his name. Congratulations."

Haru Kaien, "Thank you, Sir."

Captain Kawaguchi, "I have brought the two of you here because I want to train you both and for you to train each other. Haru's understanding of history and philosophy is unparalleled. Haru will help you with your academics. Tsukuda is a master of hand-to-hand combat and shall help you develop your fighting skills. Your flash step has already surpassed mine in speed, but you are only using a fraction of its potential and you lack ideas on how to use it for things other than running. I shall help you grow faster and teach you to use your speed to its utmost advantage in battle."

Messenger, "Captain Kawaguchi, there is urgent news. The assassin Akio Himura has slaughtered the residents of Gatsumura including the Gatsu Clan Captain's wife and daughter."

Haru Kaien, "What's going on?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Akio Himura is the head assassin for the Motou family. This massacre is going to lead to war."

To be continued…


	3. Tornament of Despair

**Captain Kawaguchi sits beneath a waterfall meditating with a troubled expression on his face. When Prince Motou Hajime calls his name, the waterfall flows into the hilt of his sword and reforms his zanpakuto.**

Motou Hajime, "I have removed Akio Himura from our stealth force. Before we could hand him over to the Gatsu Clan, he fled."

Captain Kawaguchi, "I am aware of this. What is the real reason you came to see me?"

Motou Hajime, "I am uneasy. I fear that chaos will soon sweep throughout Soul Society. I want to know if Akio Himura could be the one behind this and if killing him could prevent catastrophe."

Captain Kawaguchi, "Your instincts are sound. Even with the Motou family avoiding conflict with the Gatsu Clan, the future still points to an earth-shattering war. Though the assassin plays a vital role, I am still uncertain as to how to prevent it."

Motou Hajime, "How is this? Does your zanpakuto not have the ability to see the future?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "It has the power to see the truth. The power to see the truth even before the lie is told. But lately, I have seen the future in murkier waters."

Motou Hajime, "Why could that be?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "Perhaps I will not live long enough to see the truth revealed."

Motou Hajime, "Do you at least know if my sister shall be safe?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "(sigh) I have seen your sister on two deathbeds. In the first, the assassin slaughters your entire family. In the other, she battles a powerful hollow. Killing Akio Himura may save your sister from the first fate, but both of these deaths are in my lifetime. Your sister shall not live beyond this war."

***Three months later***

Haru Kaien, "There is one thing I don't understand," (throwing a right-handed punch to Tsuyoshi's face).

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "and what's that?" (dodging Kaien's punch and counterattacking by throwing his left elbow to Kaien's stomach)

Haru Kaien, "what happens to the Quincy's?" (jumping in order to knee the elbow out of place before front kicking with his left foot)

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "We ask them to step down," (leaping back then grabbing Kaien's foot).

Haru Kaien, "and if they don't?" (kicking sideways in mid-air with his right foot towards Tsuyoshi's face)

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "then we'll make them," (blocking Kaien's foot with his free arm).

Haru Kaien, "But they've helped us fight the hollows for centuries can we really just kill them?" (kicking free of Tsuyoshi's grasp while back-flipping out of range)

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "We live in a world where violence solves all our problems, Kaien. Past relations mean nothing if they stand in the way of what is necessary," (charging Kaien).

Haru Kaien, "When is massacre ever necessary? Our enemies today maybe our allies tomorrow. We cannot sacrifice future wars to win our present battles," (dodging the charge and throwing a kick to Tsuyoshi's stomach).

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Likewise, our allies today maybe our future enemies. This is the reason we must always strive to be the strongest; our survival depends on it," (spinning out of the kick's way then sending a back-fist towards Kaien's face. Kaien blocks the back fist, then delivers a series of punches).

Haru Kaien, "So you would train and kill for survival? That makes you nothing more than a beast," (now throwing a flurry of kicks).

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "So you would train, then be killed for pride? That makes you a fool!" (blocking each kick).

Haru Kaien, "Someday, you are going to choose the path of least bloodshed my friend."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "and someday you'll find that that's not the side you want to be on."

Fukui Kichirou, "Let's just hope those are different days, else you guys may find yourselves fighting each other."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Guess it's time to go"

Haru Kaien, "Where are we going?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Zaraki district. There's a martial arts tournament."

***6 hours later***

Fukui Kichirou, "I am Fukui Kichirou, the greatest Jujutsu fighter Soul Society has ever seen! Remember my name for I am going to defeat all 127 of you, and bring honor to the Academy."

In the first round of the tournament, Fukui Kichirou was knocked out cold with a single punch from his opponent.

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I don't know why I bring him to these things; it's not like I've ever seen him win a fight."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi and Haru Kaien were unstoppable. Neither found an opponent who could best their skills and speeds, and they were forced to fight each other in the final round. Haru Kaien was an impressive martial artist, but Tsukuda Tsuyoshi was better. After the tournament, the Academy students walked away with the first and the second place medals.

Random Shinigami, "Hey you Academy bitches, we let you have your fun, but now we want our medals back."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "If you want them, you'll have to defeat us."

Random Shinigami, "We intend to (unsheathing his sword and calling over the rest of his squad). Unfortunately for you, the Hakai Clan doesn't lose sword fights to Yamamoto's bitches."

Fukui Kichirou, "twenty-three guys from the Kenpachi's squad, damn this looks bad."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Kaien grab our zanpakuto. Kichirou and I will handle these guys until you get back."

Haru Kaien flash-steps back towards the Academy as the battle ensues. Tsukuda Tsuyoshi was well capable of defeating four or five armed men unarmed, but twenty-three was simply out of his league. Kichirou and Tsuyoshi decided merely to dodge their opponents' attacks until Kaien returned. When Kaien returned with the zanpakuto, the Hakai Clan rushed to attack him. Kaien gripped his own zanpakuto and accidently shot a fire ball into one of his opponents. Kichirou and Tsuyoshi picked up their swords and joined him.

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "When did you learn to do that?"

Haru Kaien, "I suppose just now. I don't know if I can do it again. Kasai Ou no Kishu has not taught me too much."

Kenpachi, "Kasai Ou no Kishu? My old mentor used to go on and on about that sword. He said it was the greatest fight of his life."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "RUN KAIEN!"

When Kenpachi's sword touched Kaien's blade, Tsuyoshi and Kichirou leaped into the fight to help defend their friend. Even with the three zanpakuto against his own, the Kenpachi overpowered his enemies. In one weak swing, he knocked the three students onto the wall. When he charged Kaien, his sword was deflected by someone dressed in white fur coat and hood.

White-coated figure, "You have attacked my classmates without justice or merit."

Kenpachi, "That one killed one of my men. I'm just trying to return the favor."

White-coated figure, "I am sorry for your loss, but if you continue to assault members of the Academy then I shall be your opponent."

Kenpachi, "Who the hell are you anyway? Show your face!"

White-coated figure, "I am (removing his hood) Yukimura Masahiro."

Kenpachi, "the champion swordsman. Sounds like I'm going to have some fun after all."

Everyone marveled as the two battled. Kenpachi's wild attacks were met my Yukimura's graceful defenses and elegant parries. But Kenpachi was too powerful of an opponent and in the end Yukimura Masahiro let go of his blade to avoid a broken arm.

Kenpachi, "Looks like the fight is out of him. I'm bored. You four take care of them."

Before the four Hakai Clan members could approach the students, five arrows plunged into them and the Kenpachi. When the arrows struck, small tornadoes emerged from the wounds of the Clan members and ripped their limbs from their bodies. The Kenpachi simply responded by saying it tickled. Two figures then appeared before the Kenpachi.

Kenpachi, "Captain Tatsumaki Mayumi and Captain Kawaguchi Atsushi. Yamamoto's first graduates and the only other Captains of the Guard Squads. (Looks around) Seems like Tatsumaki killed four of my subordinates, I guess you have to die."

Captain Kawaguchi, "Touch her and I'll be your opponent. You know what my zanpakuto can do to you."

Kenpachi, "Fair enough. (Turns around) Alright let's go."

Hakai Clan Member, "But Captain, they just…"

Kenpachi, "I said let's go."

Captain Tatsumaki, "I didn't need your help."

Captain Kawaguchi, "You would have. Let's get everyone back to the Academy."

Haru Kaien, "Yukimura, thank you for saving my life."

Yukimura Masahiro, "He and his squad were going to kill you purely because you are a better fighter. There is no justice in that. I could not allow you to be killed."

Haru Kaien, "Thank you again, but I wish for the power to defend myself in such battles. I ask that you train me to a comparable level of swordsmanship."


	4. What We Know Is Wrong?

"**What is your bidding, master?"**

"Several camps were slaughtered in the western district. I sent some of my strongest men to search for survivors – there were none. While returning, my men ran into the attacker. Most of them didn't make it back."

"Is it him, master?"

"Yes. It is. Your task is to discover what he is after. Is he merely blood-thirsty? Is he seeking revenge? Is he trying to become stronger by killing everyone in his path? Or is he another Vasto Lorde attempting to conquer my territory? I need to know why he is doing this."

"Yes, master."

"and Runa…you may engage him in battle if necessary, but do not kill him. I would like to meet this Azrael Ryuu."

***Soul Society***

Kuchiki Bankotsu, "You cheated!"

Haru Kaien, "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm faster than you?"  
Kuchiki Bankotsu, "Such arrogance. Are you really suggesting that a commoner like you has a shunpo even on the level of mine?"

Haru Kaien, "I just beat you in a race!"

Kuchiki Bankotsu, "You have cheated and if you will not admit to your deception, I shall be compelled to slice it out of you," (unsheathing his sword).

Girl, "I wouldn't if I were you, Bankotsu. Haru Kaien is this year's champion swordsman."

Kuchiki Bankotsu, "Impossible. Are you telling me that this brat defeated the six-year champion Yukimura Masahiro?

Haru Kaien, "Masahiro was my teacher. My goal was to surpass him."

Kuchiki Bankotsu, "Well, I guess you shall live today brat," (vanishing).

Haru Kaien, "(turning to the girl) I'm surprised that you know my name. I haven't seen you since that day Kuchiki beat my ass."

Girl, "Well when you hear that someone defeated Yukimura and became the new champion swordsman, you have to learn their name."

Fukui Kichirou, "Did you hear about how Kaien helped me defeat the Kenpachi?"

Girl, "I can't say I have."

Fukui Kichirou, "Well there we were surrounded by thousands of the fiercest fighters in Soul Society. Tsuyoshi turned to me screaming, 'we're going to die, oh my god, we're going to die.' Then I said, 'quiet Tsuyoshi! We are the students of Yamamoto Daichi; we can easily defeat these men. Now, Kaien go grab our swords.' By the time Kaien returned with our swords, I had already defeated all of our opponents. Then the Kenpachi came out of nowhere and said, 'Kichirou, you are the greatest warrior that has ever stepped a foot into Soul Society. Your skills are far superior to mine, but still I must try to defeat you.' Then I said, 'How dare you call me by my first name! For this insult, we must fight to the death.' When Capt. Tatsumaki and Capt. Kawaguchi showed up, I was ready to give the Kenpachi the finishing blow. But they reminded me that I was better than beating up random thugs, so I let him live."

Girl, "haha, Kichirou, you tell the best stories."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Yeah and it's funny how they never reflect reality."

Fukui Kichirou, "What! Are you calling me a liar? That's totally how it happened!"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Like I would ever cower behind you and… (argument continues)."

Girl, "So Kaien…you're on track to graduate the academy in a year, you're the champion swordsman, you can beat Kuchiki in a race, and you fight the Kenpachi on your off time. Is there anything you don't do well?"

Haru Kaien, "Well, I'm really not too good with kido."

Girl, "Well maybe I can help you with that."

Haru Kaien, "That would be awesome; umm…you know I never got your name."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi and Fukui Kichirou, "how do you not know her name!"

Girl, "It's ok. My name is Motou Makoto."

Haru Kaien, "What a lovely nam- (interrupted by loud beeping)."

Girl, "What's that sound?"

A dense reiatsu falls upon the students. Kaien flash steps in the direction of the enormous spiritual pressure.

Motou Makoto, "Is he going to try to face that spiritual pressure? (flash steps after him along with Tsukuda Tsuyoshi and Fukui Kichirou)"

***A small laboratory***

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, Fukui Kichirou, and Motou Makoto entered the lab where Kaien stood calmly in the center.

Haru Kaien, "It's ok guys. One of my hollows escaped its cage. Everything's under control."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "What? How could you be holding a hollow of that size in here? By its spiritual pressure, that thing would have to be hundreds of miles long."

Haru Kaien, "No. He can actually fit in my hand."

In Kaien's hands there was a small jar. Inside the jar was a disgusting looking hollow only two inches in length.

Fukui Kichirou, "What the hell is that thing? It has small feathers and scales and tentacles and eww."

Haru Kaien, "It is one of my hollows. I call him Taitan."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "What did you do it? How did you give it such a gigantic spiritual pressure?"

Haru Kaien, "I didn't do anything to it yet."

Motou Makoto, "Then how does that thing have such a high spiritual pressure. Everyone knows that a hollow's strength is proportional to its size."

Haru Kaien, "The answer to that question is simple: everything we know about hollows is wrong."

Fukui Kichirou, "What?"

Haru Kaien, "Since the beginning, we have always assumed that small, weak hollows live in Hueco Mundo and when they get stronger and larger they go to earth to eat humans. But what if we were wrong? What if the hollows we fight on earth are also the weak ones? A year ago, I theorized that hollows can evolve into another order of hollows where their size no longer reflects their strength. A hollow of this second order is exponentially stronger than its first order counterpart."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I don't believe any of this bullshit!"

Haru Kaien, "Well in my hand, there is proof. Taitan is at the second level of second order hollows. Right now he has enough reiatsu to fight on par with a captain. But what worries me is that there is still potential to evolve into a third level. "

Fukui Kichirou, "Are you telling me that there are hollows out there that are stronger than captains?"

Haru Kaien, "I'm saying that there are hollows out there that are substantially stronger than captains."

A messenger appears at the door.

Messenger, "Tsukuda Tsuyoshi. Haru Kaien. Please report to Captain Yamamoto's squad barracks immediately."

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "He probably wants to yell at us about your super hollows."

The two students entered the barracks where fifty other people sat waiting including Captain Yamamoto Daichi and his lieutenant Kobayoshi Tetsuo.

Captain Yamamoto, "I trust that you have handled that disturbance from earlier Haru."

Haru Kaien, "Yes, sir."

Captain Yamamoto, "Good. Now Let us begin. Today, I have gathered fifty of the strongest men from the Academy and Guard Squads. As time goes on, our numbers will swell. Captains from the various clans will be drawn to us by our power and will wish to join us. Yesterday, I was issued a challenge. If one of you can survive two strikes from the challenger, then the captain shall join the Guard Squads."

Random Shinigami, "New Captain! (roar of applause) Who is it?"

Captain Yamamoto, "Captain Ragunaroku of the Taiyou Clan."

Everyone went silent.

Captain Yamamoto, "I understand this is no easy challenge. He is the former master of the current Kenpachi and the only man to ever defeat him. In his 900 years of fighting, few have survived two blows from his sword. I do not expect too many of you to survive, but I cannot stress how important it is that the Guard Squads acquire Ragunaroku as one our captains. Who will accept this challenge?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I will, Captain!"

Captain Yamamoto smiles and asks who else will answer the call. Forty-three of the men accepted the challenge. The other seven included Haru Kaien.

Haru Kaien, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you throwing your life away?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I am here to protect Soul Society. If giving my life shall serve that purpose, then so be it. "

Haru Kaien, "Didn't you once insult me because I was willing to die for pride? What hypocrisy is this?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "This isn't your misplaced sense of pride, Kaien. This is my reason for being. I joined the Academy so that I could protect the people of Soul Society; so that I could protect those that I care about. I vowed to protect Soul Society, and I will do that regardless of who my enemy is. That is all I desire and all that I would die for."

Haru Kaien, "I still think you're a fool."

The following day, Tsukuda Tsuyoshi leaves for the challenge while Haru Kaien searches for Captain Kawaguchi. Kaien finds him conversing with Motou Makoto.

Haru Kaien, "My sincerest apologies Captain, but may I ask a question."

Captain Kawaguchi, "Go ahead."

Haru Kaien, "Tsukuda Tsuyoshi has accepted the challenge of Captain Ragunaroku. I would like to know if you have had a vision depicting his survival."

Captain Kawaguchi, "(sigh) His survival depends."

Haru Kaien, "On what sir?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "On whether or not you are willing to die in his stead."

Haru Kaien, "I beg your pardon?"

Captain Kawaguchi, "I have seen the last battle Ragunaroku will have. Either Tsukuda is subjected to the Black Flame Cannon or you are."

Haru Kaien, "(nervously) The Black Flame Cannon."

Captain Kawaguchi, "The power of Captain Ragunaroku's zanpakuto of which only 2 men in the last 900 years have survived."

***Elsewhere***

Captain Ragunaroku, "Let the challenge begin. When the final hour comes cast their souls into the fires of hell, Arumagedon"

Captain Ragunaroku's zanpakuto turns completely black. The first opponent charges for the attack and is instantly cut down.

Captain Ragunaroku, "(grinning lustfully) Next."

***At the Gate of the Academy***

Motou Makoto, "What are you going to do?"

Haru Kaien, "Isn't it obvious?"

Motou Makoto, "So you're going to get yourself killed?"

Haru Kaien, "I can't let my friend die. Especially if I can do something to prevent it."

Motou Makoto, "Tsuyoshi is a warrior, Kaien. You cannot protect him. He destined to battle and to die in battle. He knows this. That is why he has chosen to give his life for the protection of Soul Society."

Haru Kaien, "I know this, but still I cannot let him die. Not in this battle. Everyone else seems to have something they would die for: Tsuyoshi, for the protection of those he cares about; Yukimura, for justice; Kawaguchi, for truth. I don't know what I would be willing to die for yet. I just know that today, I have to fight."

Motou Makoto, "Then make it back in one piece, else I won't forgive you."

***Elsewhere***

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "I guess it's my turn. I am Tsukuda Tsuyoshi."

Captain Ragunaroku, "Why should I bother learning your name?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Because I'm not only going to survive, I'm going to defeat you and become the Captain of Taiyou Squad myself."

Captain Ragunaroku laughed and then charged Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi narrowly dodged this attack and the next several attacks while studying his opponent's fighting abilities. When he finally found an opening, Tsuyoshi charged his opponent. This offense quickly became a defense when Captain Ragunaroku flash-stepped behind Tsuyoshi. The impact of Ragunaroku's blow destroyed half the bones in Tsuyoshi's body. Captain Ragunaroku pointed his zanpakuto at the paralyzed figure. Black reiatsu began swirling slowly into a ball at the tip of zanpakuto.

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi: So this is the Black Flame Cannon? His second blow. I should have known that I wouldn't survive. I am sorry my friends I could not protect you (closing his eyes). Wait, is that…

Familiar voice, "Smile against the sun and stars, Kasai Ou no Kishu."

Haru Kaien shot a fireball into the hand of Captain Ragunaroku.

Captain Ragunaroku, "Kasai Ou no Kishu? It has been six centuries since I last battled this zanpakuto. A previous owner and the Kenpachi were the only ones who ever survived the Black Flame Cannon."

Haru Kaien, "Well, I guess that increases my chances."

Captain Ragunaroku, "We'll see (releasing his spiritual pressure)."

Haru Kaien: Shit! I can't move! Fuck, he's using the Black Flame Cannon.

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "What a fine mess you got us in."

Haru Kaien, "My inner world? This is convenient."

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Convenient? Look at the sky! The four headed dragon spews its black venom upon this world and is burning your soul into nonexistence."

Haru Kaien, "So how are we going to defeat them?"

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "Defeat them? All I shall do is wish you luck. I haven't the power to challenge this opponent. I have chosen to survive and survival means surrendering to their awesome power."

Haru Kaien, "What? You're going to abandon me!"

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "(hurling a katana towards Kaien and floating into the heavens) This is your fight Kaien. If you desire my help, then make their strength your own."

The four heads of the dragon surrounded Kaien.

Four-headed Dragon, "Surrender and the Black Flame shall give you a quick death. Fight and the Black Flame shall devour your soul with deliberate slothfulness."

Haru Kaien: I am sorry Makoto. We both knew that it was a promise I couldn't keep. I do desire to live, but I have too much pride to bow down to anyone. Here it comes…Amazing. Even now when I can feel the Black Flame consuming me, I still cannot submit.

Four-Headed Dragon, "Why is he taking so long to die? Perhaps he is just that strong, it may take the Black Flame time consume all of his spiritual pressure."

Haru Kaien, "I am just admiring the farewell poem the Black Flame is telling me."

Four-Headed Dragon, "(nervously) Did he say poem?"

***Soul Society***

Captain Ragunaroku, "six hundred years and this is the level he is at? What a disappointment (walking away)."

Haru Kaien, "The strength of my sword reveal (reconstituting within the Black Flame), the energy of my emotions feel (spiritual pressure increasing exponentially), the malice of my mind conceal, the corruption of my core heal (black reiatsu begins swirling slowly into a ball as Haru Kaien points at Captain Ragunaroku), until these reveries be real, burn Black Flame Cannon!"

Captain Ragunaroku held up his sword to defend himself from the destructive power of his own attack. When he noticed that the Black Flame Cannon was absorbing his zanpakuto, he passionately pushed himself out of the range of the attack. It was only when the captain noticed that his zanpakuto had been melted down to its hilt that he realized the fight was over.

Captain Ragunaroku, "I've been defeated. (turning around and walking away) I'll return in two months time, lieutenant."

Haru Kaien picked up his wounded friend and returned to the Academy. Captain Yamamoto awaited them at the gates.

Captain Yamamoto, "Finally, there is some good news. You have made it easier for the Guard Squads to defend Soul Society Haru and saved the life of your friend Tsukuda. Unfortunately, I have received no other good news today. Captain Kawaguchi no longer has the ability to see the future. To make matters worse, the assassin Akio Himura confronted and killed the Captain of the Gatsu Clan. Such an assassination is unprecedented. From this point on, bringing Akio Himura to justice shall be the top priority of the Guard Squads."


	5. Assassin

**Akio Himura, "How dare you, blind fool! How dare you insult me like this!"**

Blind Dragon, "It is not an insult young shinigami. You are simply not yet worthy enough to know my name."

Akio Himura "I am Akio Himura, the greatest assassin to ever live! I have killed more men than the last three Kenpachi's combined. How many more men do I have to kill before I am worthy of your name?"

Blind Dragon, "(sigh) You don't seem to understand the one thing that really matters – the truth of death and war."

Akio Himura, "I am sick and tired of your bullshit! Tell me your name!"

Blind Dragon, "You are not yet ready."

Akio Himura, "TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

Bodyguard, "My name is Jiro. Please don't kill me."

Akio Himura, "What? (Looking at zanpakuto) Damn it, you will tell me your name!"

Jiro, "I just told you my name is Jiro. Please don't kill me. My wife is sick and I have a daughter to raise."

Akio Himura, "Aren't you supposed to be some noble's body guard? You disgust me!"

Jiro, "Please have mercy."

In one swift movement, the assassin's blade split the bodyguard's neck in two. Jiro's body fell to the ground where the bodies of forty other bodyguards already laid. The assassin then walked into the House of Motou where he found Prince Hajime reading a book entitled the Beginning.

Prince Motou Hajime, "I was hoping to finish this book before you got here."

Akio Himura, "You knew I was coming?"

Prince Motou Hajime, "Yes, that is why I reduced the size of my security from the usual 120 men. When I had heard that the Captain of the Gatsu Clan was dead, I knew my fate was sealed. I didn't want my men to die, but law forbids me from not having at least forty here."

Akio Himura, "Any requests on how you would like to die? Quickly perhaps?"

Prince Motou Hajime, "Just know the consequences of your actions. My life is all that stands in between peace and war…between the past and the future…between hope & infinite light and despair and eternal darkness. For this reason I shall not hold back. Commence, kurayami no umi no taiyou no hikari."

The Prince's sword transformed into a glistening white spear.

"Pretty," said the assassin, before hurling his blade at his opponent. The startled Prince jumped to the right to dodge the flying blade. The assassin flash-stepped to catch his blade, then swung down upon his opponent who, in mid jump, was left wide-open.

"Shit!" shouted Motou Hajime while bleeding profusely from his chest.

The assassin's combination of flash-steps and ferocious, unbridled strikes put the Prince on the defensive. Since he was bleeding profusely, Motou Hajime realized that he would meet his end if he continued the fight on the defensive. At this point, Prince Motou had lost sufficient blood and fell to one knee. Akio Himura approached the Prince ready to deliver the final blow. The Prince pointed his spear at the assassin and it began to glow. A bright light illuminated the room and when the blinding light was gone, the assassin lay on the ground with his chest ripped open and the Prince stood up holding his spear to Akio Himura's chest.

"Unfortunately for you Himura, my spear has the ability to fully heal me while giving my opponent my injuries. Had you killed me in the first blow perhaps you would have lived to see tomorrow, but farewell. Let your mind be at peace, you have performed magnificently; you even bested a captain. But in the end, the strength of an assassin does not compare to that of a noble"

"I don't think you understand," grasping the impaled spear, "I am Akio Himura! I came here to kill you! No matter how strong you are and no matter what your zanpakuto's abilities are, you are going to die!"

In his one swing, the assassin ripped through the Prince Motou's chest, then continued to split the Prince's skull in two.

"That is what you call unworthy? Damned blind fool!"

***Seireitei***

Haru Kaien, Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, and Fukui Kichirou drink sake in the courtyard.

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "The squad has finished its training for today, Kaien."

Lt. Fukui, "Awesome! Now we can go to the Rukongai for the chess tournament."

Lt. Haru, "We can't Kichirou. We have a lieutenant's meeting."

Lt. Fukui, "Damn, you're right. Well good luck Tsuyoshi!"

Tsuyoshi exits the Seireitei and heads for the tournament, while Kaien and Kichirou go to the lieutenant meeting.

Lt. Fukui, "Even after a year, Tsuyoshi's still pissed that I became a lieutenant and he became a third seat."

Lt. Haru, "Well he did work his ass off to do well on the written exam and you somehow just guessed every question correctly."

Lt. Fukui, "Yah, I'm a genius."

Lt. Haru, "Somehow, I don't think that constitutes genius."

Lt. Yukimura, "Silence! The meeting is starting."

Lt. Kobayashi, "With the captains off searching for the assassin, the four of us have been left in charge of everyday operations up until now. My latest report from Captain-Commander Yamamoto states that the assassin was last spotted at the House of Motou, where he massacred the guards and assassinated the Head of the Motou Family, Motou Hajime."

Lt. Haru, "Makoto's brother."

Lt. Yukimura, "This bloodshed will be without end."

Lt. Kobayashi, "We have reason to believe that the assassin will come after Motou Makoto. We have been instructed to fortify our defenses and protect the princess at all costs. Captain Kawaguchi will return in a week's time to assist us in our mission. For now, the Taiyou Squad will guard the gates to the Seireitei."

Lt. Haru, "She is my 4th Seat; I should be protecting her personally!"

Lt. Kobayashi, "I do not want your emotions to distract you from the mission Haru."

Lt. Haru, "I am perfectly capable of handling my emotions lieutenant!"

Lt. Yukimura, "It's ok Kaien, I shall guard her personally. No harm will befall her."'

Lt. Haru, "Very well. No harm had better fall upon her, Yukimura."

***Hueco Mundo***

Cheetah-Shaped Hollow, "Yo' bitch-ass done fucked up now mother-fucker. Before you lies the most powerful adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. You in my territory bitch, the Great Ohitsujiza!"

Hooded Figure, "Please, step aside."

Ohitsujiza, "What? (turning to the other hollows) Kill his bitch-ass!"

Two hundred hollows attacked the hooded figure. The Hooded Figure took a katana from his coat, then without any real effort buried the hollows in the sand. The Cheetah-shaped adjuchas began running and the Hooded Figure gave chase. It was not long before, the Hooded Figure caught Ohitsujiza and began choking him with his bare hands."

Ohitsujiza, "Dude man, I was just playing!"

Another Hollow, "Let him go, Ryuu."

The Hooded Figure turned around to find an alligator-shaped hollow staring at him fiercely.

Azrael Ryuu, "Who are you?"

Alligator-shaped Hollow, "I am Runa, Servant of Lorde Alarico-Mikoto. My master would like to meet you…"

***Gates of Seireitei***

Lt. Haru: I can't believe they gave a lieutenant guard duty. Oh look, a hell butterfly! (Smile) I'm thinking of you too. I don't know why they have me guarding the gate. Like a professional assassin is just going to walk up to the door and…

Before Haru Kaien appeared a man. The man's eyes vividly expressed anger, and he appeared resolute in his decision to take another's life.

The Man, "Step aside."

Lt. Haru, "(gripping his zanpakuto) I am afraid I cannot do that."

The Man, "Very well."

Before he could fully draw his sword, Kaien was bound, tossed, and hit with white lightning.

The Man destroyed the gate. Before he began walking in, he noticed that the lieutenant was getting up.

The Man, "Oh my God, you're still alive and your zanpakuto is released!"

Lt. Haru, "I am Haru Kaien, lieutenant of the Taiyou Division. Though your skill with kido is impressive, having the power to cast three spells instantaneously without any incantations, it will take more than white lightning to kill me."

The Man, "Alright."'

The Man shot blue fire at the lieutenant, but Haru Kaien dodged the attack and responded by shooting a fireball at his attacker. Before the man could cast another kido spell, Tsukuda Tsuyoshi rushed over to help the lieutenant.

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Kaien!"

The Man, "You!"

The man flash-stepped towards 3rd Seat Tsukuda. Tsuyoshi drew his sword.

Lt. Haru, "Tsuyoshi, do you know this man?"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Yah, this is the guy who won the Chess tournament, Hachiro Vuittoni. He's not welcome here."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "This son-of-a-bitch cheated!"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "What difference does it make? You won!"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "I don't like cheaters, especially when they are cheating against me. You're going to have to die."

Lt. Haru, "Wait! You're going to kill someone for cheating in chess game that you won anyway?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Yep."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "This guy is crazy, we have to get rid of him (charging Vuittoni)."

Lt. Haru, "I can't let you kill an unarmed man, even if he is trying to kill you (flash-stepping behind the 3rd Seat then grabbing his shoulder)…and I can't let you harm a member of my squad."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "I'll settle for one those zanpakuto things."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Only us shinigami get to use such a weapon!"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Well, I guess I have to join your squad then."

Lt. Haru, "Fair enough."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "What! This guy just tried to kill you!"

Lt. Haru, "Yes and he's strong enough to fight a lieutenant. I think our 8th Seat is the highest available position. Since you are not a graduate of the Academy, you will have to seek out Captain-Commander and acquire his permission."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Good. I'll see you when I get that permission."


	6. When does it end

**Hachiro Vuittoni, "Excuse me, do you know where the Taiyou Squad barracks is?"**

3rd Seat of Kaze Squad, "Why do you want to go to that wretched squad?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Captain Yamamoto just assigned me to Haru Kaien's squad."

3rd Seat of Kaze Squad, "I suppose that the squad would accept trash like you if he runs it."

The 3rd Seat flash-steps away before the agitated Hachiro Vuittoni could strike him.

Lt. Yukimura, "Relax. I'll show you where the barracks is."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Thanks, Mr.…?"

Lt. Yukimura, "I am Lieutenant Yukimura Masahiro of Captain Kawaguchi Atsushi's Mizu Squad.

Hachiro Vuittoni, "(now walking) Captain Kawaguchi, that's the guy who can see the future right?"

Lt. Yukimura, "No longer. The madness of this pervasive injustice has taken the clarity of his clairvoyance… Please do not be offended by 3rd Seat Kuchiki's behavior. He is usually not a very friendly person but since Captain Tatsumaki has been away and since his lieutenant, Fukui Kichirou, is rather incompetent, Kuchiki Bankotsu has been handling all the major duties of the Kaze Squad. Also, I believe that his pride has not recovered from when Motou Makoto left him for Lt. Haru."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Kaien stole Kuchiki's girl! That's hilarious; I'll have to buy him a drink next time I see him."

Lt. Yukimura, "That may be a while. No one has seen Lt. Haru for the last three days."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Do you think he's alright?"

Lt. Yukimura, "When I first met Haru, the Kenpachi was ready to rip him to shreds. For three months after that incident, I trained him in the way of the sword. His skills grew even greater than mine own. He is the strongest and most resourceful of us lieutenants in my opinion. I am absolutely certain he is just fine."

***Elsewhere in Soul Society***

Motou Makoto leads Tsukuda Tsuyoshi and Fukui Kichirou into a dark chasm. When the three reached a lighted room, they saw a spectacular sight. A masked, armored samurai sat atop a black stallion. In front of the samurai, there stood a forty-foot tall giant surrounded by flaming horses. Behind the samurai, there was an old man sitting in a golden chariot with painted black dragons on its sides being lead by a fierce white stallion.

Kasai Ou no Kishu, "In a real battle, the horses will explode a second after you cut your enemy."

Lt. Haru Kaien, "(taking off his mask) That sounds quite useful."

Giant, "Your bankai is quite magnificent, master."

Lt. Haru Kaien, "Thank you, Taitan."

3rd Seat Tsukuda Tsuyoshi, "Bankai! How is it possible that you've already mastered bankai?"

4th Seat Motou Makoto, "Kaien built a machine that allowed him to achieve bankai in three days."

The horses, the chariot, the old man, and the armor all disappear as Kaien and Makoto embrace.

Lt. Fukui Kichirou, "Three days! I don't believe it!"

Taitan, "But you have seen it with your own eyes, how is it that it is so difficult to believe?"

Lt. Fukui, "Who the fuck are you?"

Lt. Haru, "This is Taitan."

Lt. Fukui, "That tiny hollow you had in your lab?"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "What did you do to him?"

Lt. Haru Kaien, "Essentially, I gave him shinigami powers… Relax you guys; he has been an excellent bodyguard for Makoto for the last few weeks."

Lt. Fukui, "Well if you trust him, then I won't worry"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "I think I'll still keep an eye on him"

4th Seat Motou, "Enough about Taitan! Kaien brought you guys down here so that you could learn bankai."

Lt. Haru, "Right! Considering our current predicament, I realized the need for the Guard Squads to become stronger. So, I developed this method of learning bankai quickly. After testing it myself, I am absolutely certain that the three of us are the only ones capable of learning bankai this way."

Lt. Fukui, "So what do we have to do?"

Lt. Haru, "Thrusting your zanpakuto into this will forcefully materialize your zanpakuto at which point you have three days to force your zanpakuto into submission and learn bankai. Also…"

Fukui Kichirou thrusts his zanpakuto and materializes it before Kaien finishes speaking.

Lt. Haru, "I didn't get a chance to mention that if you cannot get your zanpakuto to submit in three days, your soul will probably disintegrate."

Lt. Fukui, "What!"

Fukui Kichirou's zanpakuto reveals itself as the stunning Perusepone. Before the four shinigami and the arrancar, there stood a gorgeous, physically perfect female specter. Haru Kaien and Tsukuda Tsuyoshi's jaws dropped as their eyes took into detail the beautiful features of the woman that stood before them.

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Dude, your zanpakuto's hot!"

4th Seat Motou, "(sigh) You guys are just pathetic…In any case, Kaien and I must be on our way

Lt. Haru, "Huh? Oh right! Captain Yamamoto has ordered me to take Makoto into hiding. So Tsuyoshi, I'm leaving you in charge of the squad until Captain Ragunaroku returns in a couple days."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Very well (Before Kaien and Makoto begin walking away). And Kaien…good luck."

The two lovers left the chasm followed by the Tsukuda Tsuyoshi and Taitan. Fukui Kichirou could be heard screaming for his life in the background as Haru Kaien and Tsukuda Tsuyoshi gave each a long good-bye.

***Haru Kaien's Lab***

Taitan searches Haru Kaien's lab for equipment.

Caged hollow, "What are you doing?"

Taitan, "Master Tsukuda has dispatched me so that I could to obtain the new training equipment for the squad."

Caged hollow, "What's wrong with you? Following orders from shinigami! Calling them master! Why are you content being the slave of those who wish to kill us?"

Taitan, "They have ended the horrific struggle that is a hollow's life for me. They have given me power and consciousness."

Caged hollow, "And why not use the power to free yourself from their rule and free your fellow hollows from their aggression."

Taitan, "I shall not challenge the 'Death gods.'"

Caged hollow, "Then grant me the power to do so. Steal me the arrancar formula."

The arrancar formula sat on Kaien's desk just 10 feet away. Taitan turned and looked at the formula, then looked back at the hollow in the cage.

***Los Noches***

Runa and Azrael Ryuu walked into the great dining hall, where two hollows were dining. One was a woman dressed in red robes, gloves, and hood. The other was a corpulent man with a hollow bone covering his entire stomach. On his left arm there were four circles: two hollow bones above two hollow holes. In front of him were the remains of several hollows. A servant came over with a large plate with a lamb-shaped hollow on it.

Female hollow, "You're such a pig."

Male hollow, "Shut up, Araceli! You are embarrassing me in front of our guest (taking a huge bite of his hollow then chewing with his mouth wide open)."

Servant, "Master, could you spare a leg for this poor and unworthy servant."

Male hollow, "I would really like too. But you see if I give you a piece of my meal, then I have less to eat myself. We cannot let our master starve now can we?"

Servant, "Enjoy your meal then."

Azrael Ryuu, "You must be Alarico-Mikoto."

Male Hollow, "Ala-? Hahahaha. Do you hear this imbecile Araceli! He thinks I'm Alarico."

Lorde Araceli, "I could see how he could make the mistake. I doubt he has seen us Vasto Lordes before."

Male Hollow, "I am Lorde Hambruna Esteban. Do you see these hollow holes on my arm? The four of us have a hollow hole for each Vasto Lorde we killed back when we conquered the Western Desert. I devoured two delicious Vasto Lordes. Do you know how many Vasto Lordes that son-of-a-bitch Alarico defeated?"

Lorde Araceli, "Watch your mouth Esteban!"

Lorde Esteban, "One! That son-of-a-bitch defeated one! Then all of the sudden called himself 'King of the Western Desert.' Such bullshit!"

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "I am surprised to hear that you feel so strongly, Lorde Hambruna."

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto wore long gloves on his arms, but was easily distinguished by the hollow bones on his neck. The bones were in the shape of a headless dragon with three swords in its back and another protruding from its neck.

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "What shall we do to resolve this dispute?"

Lorde Esteban, "Forgive me, Alarico. This bad lamb has me speaking heresies!"

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "You are forgiven my friend…Welcome Azrael Ryuu. Dragon, what an amazing name. It suits you. It is not like my over-exaggerated name."

Azrael Ryuu, "The exalted ruler of everything. Why have you brought me here?"

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "I am in need of your strength. We are about to begin our war against the shinigami and I would like for you to fight on our side."

Azrael Ryuu, "Shinigami?"

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "Monstrous creatures that are all similar in form. Their appearance is that of Vasto Lordes without holes or bones. They are driven by a despicable desire to kill all hollows and they use their swords to satisfy that aspiration"

Azrael Ryuu lifts up his own katana and looks at it.

Lorde Araceli, "You are not a hollow are you, Ryuu?"

Lorde Esteban, "Not a hollow! Then what is he?"

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "He's a shinigami."

Azrael Ryuu, "So you would ask me to kill my own kind? For centuries I have wandered these deserts wondering why I was so different from all other creatures here. The only thing I have known for certain is that deep down I simply enjoy killing hollows. It is my one solace in this barren world."

Lorde Alarico-Mikoto, "Very well. You may leave."

Lorde Esteban, "What are you doing!"

Lorde Araceli, "I think we are both wondering whether or not that is a wise decision."

Lord Alarico-Mikoto, "He is no threat to us. Especially, since the war has already began."

***Soul Society***

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Where's Lt. Haru Kaien?"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "He left a week ago for a mission. He won't be back for an indefinite amount of time"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "So I take it you are the one who has been issuing the zanpakuto to the new recruits."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "That's correct. But don't worry; I have made a special training program for some of our more distinguished new recruits that does not require the use of a weapon."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "In other words, you are not going to give me a zanpakuto."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "You catch on fast."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "and you're eager to die."

Lt. Fukui, "Tsukuda!"

Fukui Kichirou and Yukimura Masahiro appear before the two shinigami with a fierce urgency in their eyes.

Lt. Yukimura, "The Tsuchi Squad has engaged in battle with Taitan and another hollow. Captain Kawaguchi requests the immediate assistance of your Captain and instructs the Taiyou, Kaze, and Mizu squads to stand by as back up."

3rd Seat Tsukuda runs into the Taiyou Squad Captain's room.

Captain Ragunaroku, "I heard the man. I finally get to fight that powerful bastard. It's going to be a good day."

Captain Ragunaroku rushes over to the battlefield as Tsukuda Tsuyoshi alerts the squad. Hachiro Vuittoni goes with Yukimura Masahiro to the Kaze Squad barracks.

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Who is this Taitan?"

Lt. Yukimura, "He is a powerful hollow that was given shinigami powers by Lt. Haru."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Wait. You guys gave shinigami powers to an already powerful hollow."

Lt. Yukimura, "That is correct."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "and no one stopped to think, 'hmm, maybe this isn't a good idea'?"

Lt. Yukimura, "Who could have predicted that this was going to happen?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "I could have."

Messenger, "Lieutenant, Captain Kawaguchi of the Mizu Squad and Captain Ragunaroku of the Taiyou Squad have both been defeated by the Taitan. The Tsuchi Squad has already taken horrendous losses with Lt. Kobayashi counted among the injured."

Lt. Yukimura, "Sweet justice! Everyone grab your zanpakuto! It is time for the Mizu Squad to enter the battle!"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "I do not have a zanpakuto."

Lt. Yukimura, "Taki, return to the squad barracks and give this man a zanpakuto."

***15 minutes later***

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Who the hell gave him a zanpakuto?"

Lt. Fukui, "That shouldn't be our concern right now."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "So where is this Taitan thing?"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "You see that mountain over there."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Yes."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Can you see the faint outline of hand on top of that mountain?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "How! What!"

Lt. Fukui, "I've already ordered the retreat, but the other hollow keeps  
attacking our men."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Would you like me to take care of him?"

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Do you honestly think that you are powerful enough to-"

Lt. Fukui, "Go right ahead."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "You just sent him to his death."

Lt. Fukui, "Maybe. But my gut feeling tells me otherwise. In any case, we need to focus on Taitan. We are the only ones left who can defeat him."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "You should use your bankai! It could easily get rid of him."

Lt. Fukui, "My bankai also abandons all defenses. He'd kill me in a second…your shikai could be quite useful though."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "I would have to get close enough to him to use it."

Lt. Fukui, "I could release and give you my power."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Perfect. When you release, go and grab E-X-1 out of Kaien's lab."

Lt. Fukui, "Brilliant. Sing a sweet song, Perusepone."

Fukui Kichirou's sword transformed into a melodious sound. When the music reached the heavens a gentle rain began. When the first few drops of water hit the ground, a rare and beautiful white flower sprouted from the earth and the rain ceased. Fukui Kichirou picked up the flower and handed it to Tsukuda Tsuyoshi. Kichirou shouted, "Good luck," before running off to Kaien's lab. Tsukuda Tsuyoshi flash-stepped onto the battle field, evading an attack from the arrancar Hachiro Vuittoni had begun fighting.

Hachiro Vuittoni, "There are a lot of dead bodies over here."

The arrancar charged the shinigami. Hachiro Vuittoni shot blue fire at the approaching enemy, but the arrancar dodged and began its first swing.

Arrancar, "You blocked? You're already stronger than the others. What is your name shinigami?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Why the fuck do you need to know my name?"

Arrancar, "Are you a lieutenant?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "No."

Arrancar, "Then you will not stand a chance against me."

The arrancar swung his blade rightward in an attempt to cut off his enemy's head. Hachiro Vuittoni dodged, stuck his blade in the arrancar's chest, and then shot blue fire towards the arrancar's face. The arrancar managed to avoid the full force of the shinigami's attack, but half of his face was burned.

Hachiro Vuittoni, "fight a lieutenant? You can't even handle an 8th seat."

Arrancar, "You may be greater before we release our zanpakuto, but I am greater after the release. Trick, trap, devour, Araña"

The arrancar arms and legs elongated and pointed at their ends. Four similar legs grew out of the hollow's waist and planted themselves on the ground.

The burn marks on his face and the wound in his chest had vanished.

Arrancar, "Release your zanpakuto shinigami."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "What the fuck are you!"

Arrancar, "This is what happens when an arrancar releases a zanpakuto."

Hachiro Vuittoni, "I hope I don't become incredibly ugly when I release mine."

The arrancar antagonistically attacked the shinigami whom barely dodged.

Arrancar, "There is no point in denying the inevitable shinigami. You are a great opponent, but I am simply the greatest!"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "My zanpakuto thinks otherwise."

Arrancar, "What?"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "The only one greater than me is myself, right Odoriko Baizou?"

Hachiro Vuittoni's spiritual pressure increased immensely, and then he vanished from the sight of the arrancar. Hachiro appeared behind him after having removed one of the arrancar's legs.

Hachiro Vuittoni, "Who's the greatest?"

Arrancar, "I am!"

The arrancar regrew his leg and stabbed Hachiro below the shoulder with it. Hachiro Vuittoni thrust his sword into a rock to maintain his balance. The arrancar lifted his leg and tossed the shinigami several yards. "It's over," said the hollow before thrusting all eight appendages into the shinigami's body. "Fuck you," said the Hachiro Vuittoni. The arrancar ripped the shinigami's body into eight parts.

Arrancar, "I am the greatest, shinigami!"

Hachiro Vuittoni, "My name is Hachiro Vuittoni!"

When the stunned arrancar turned around, Hachiro Vuittoni sliced open its chest. As the arrancar fell to its death, he saw broken pieces of rock where he had thrown the eight pieces of Hachiro's flesh.

Hachiro covered the wound below his shoulder, and then looked over at the battle between Taitan and Tsukuda Tsuyoshi. Taitan dropped his mountain on Tsukuda several times, but somehow each time he missed.

Taitan, "You have a remarkably long flash-step."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "Actually this is the power of Kichirou's zanpakuto. Whoever holds his flower can evade all of his enemy's attacks."

Taitan, "Do you plan on defeating me through evasion?"

Tsukuda Tsuyoshi stopped running and said, "Speak, Chouteisha." His zanpakuto turned into a giant golden triangular shield. When he banged his shield against Taitan's mountain, Taitan returned to normal size and form.

3rd Seat Tsukuda "Let me dispel your confusion. My zanpakuto's ability is to seal any zanpakuto it touches."

Taitan, "Sealed or unsealed. Your zanpakuto shall never penetrate my immortal body."

Taitan began attacking the 3rd seat. Since Tsukuda still had Kichirou's flower in his possession, he managed to dodge each of Taitan's potentially fatal blows. Fukui Kichirou returned with Haru Kaien's portal to Hueco Mundo. After Kichirou clandestinely set up the portal, Tsukuda Tsuyoshi punched the giant in. As Taitan struggled to keep himself out of the unstable gateway, he thought of the arrancar formula that was both the source of his power and the basis of his downfall. "I have stolen from the death god who wields fire, no wonder thou weren't victorious," said Taitan before finally being engulfed by the portal. The portal became noticeably unstable and dissipated out in a multitude of directions.

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "What do our numbers look like?"

Shinigami, "Nearly fifty percent of the Guard Squads are injured, dead, or petrified."

3rd Seat Tsukuda, "We must tend to the wounded and clear the dead."

Messenger, "3rd Seat Tsukuda, reports are coming in from all over Soul Society that portals to Hueco Mundo are appearing throughout the Soul Society and hollows are attacking on a colossal scale."


End file.
